magfandomcom-20200213-history
Downed
I meditate frequently on death. I am familiar with her cruel, gentle grasp. I am reborn again and again with the quiet puffing of technology. Christians weep for the souls of humanity. The Vodou name me a zombie. Buddhists struggle to comprehend karma, when rebirth has become common. Nearly all religions cry to cease use of these new, godless nanomeds. Having studied martial arts under the Zen Master Daksha Mheta, I already know the answer; while these others cannot even conceive the question. The existence of the soul is as meaningless as the existence of the body. Their Soul and Body are as one. My Sword and Body are one. My being; sword, soul and body; demands to be wielded. My soldiers are tools of our struggle, to be remolded again and again. Thus our dying bodies yearn to be recreated as much as our worn, brittle blades insist on their reforging. ::Priya Khan, CEO of S.V.E.R., quoted speaking at the World Council of Religious Leaders Humanitarian Aid Summit. A soldier who has lost all his HP but not killed will be downed, and must either be resuscitated by a medic or they will slowly bleed out and die. Soldiers can bleed themselves out if they don't expect to be resuscitated soon or it will place a medic in too much danger. It takes XX seconds to die when you are downed; assuming no one has finished you off. The time required for a soldier to bleed out can be increased if there is a squad leader nearby, thanks to the "Stay With Me!" leader bonus. Knowing when and when not to bleed out becomes a fairly important aspect to the success of your squad. When in doubt, don't bleed out; but just because a medic could resuscitate you does not mean you should let them. If your group is pushing on an objective, but has failed to take it, it's can sometimes be better to reinforce than to make a medic run back to get you back up. The rule is, if you are reaching the end of your bleed out time; you probably could have walked back by the time it took to get that low. If this happens to you frequently, you probably aren't bleeding out enough, and are annoying the medics who have to chase you down every time. Many medics have died next to a downed squad mate and are able to spawn and run to them before they die. If you are reinforcing from an APC or bunker; it's usually a lot faster to bleed out than to yell for a medic. The most advanced tactic for bleeding out is to do it as a group. If six of your squad are down, unless they are mostly medics and can chain resuscitate, it's better for to all bleed out. This has the added advantage of reinforcing as a large group which can then try a different tactic from the one that just got them all shot. Finishing downed soldiers is another important technique; especially for long range fights. If you do not secure the area where you downed the enemy; it's highly likely a medic will get them back up. Be sure to double-tap their head when they fall, or use a grenade to finish them before they are downed. Grenades on a downed enemy will not hurt them any more. Explosives, falling, most head shots, knife attacks, and great amounts of damage in a short period of time will kill a soldier instantly. Refer to the dead page for a more complete list. Category:Gameplay